Just Jump
by Deelightful76
Summary: Set a few weeks after S1 when 'Possibilities ' still hang in the air and just the thought of each other makes Wyatt and Lucy's bodies pulse. Waking from a night of drinking with Jiya, Lucy decides its time to take matters into her own hands.


**Just Jump**

Lucy's head was slightly foggy as she dozed in bed, a smile on her lips as she lay there, hips rolling softly in rhythm with her fingers as thoughts of Wyatt drifted in and out of her head. What was it Jiya had said last night? "Just jump him. He's never going to make the first move, as much as he clearly wants to – you're gonna have to just give him no choice! Do it." She'd laughed it off at the time – three chardonnays down and a fourth on its way but the thought had plagued her throughout the night. Dreams, delicious dreams of Wyatt touching her, kissing her, oh god fucking her, had meant she'd woken feeling that familiar warmth that came over her whenever he was around, and in need of relief – a need she was taking care of now when the doorbell unexpectedly rang. She sighed in frustration at the interruption and quickly throwing on an old baggy Stanford t-shirt padded out of bed and headed towards the front door.

It was Wyatt. He beamed at her, "Morning Ma'am", his mouth crinkling into that smirk of his as he eyed her long bare legs and the slender curves of her body that even that 4 sizes too big shirt couldn't hide. God why is he so sexy she thought, her eyes still half closed and her mind insistent on holding onto the thoughts that had been delighting her moments before. "I'm sorry" he quickly added taking in her sleepy state, "I didn't mean to uh…" "I was just thinking about you…" she interjected sighing matter of factly, eyes still closed. Jiya's words returned to her "Just jump him". "Do it". Maybe because she was half dreaming, or maybe she was still drunk but she suddenly felt emboldened. Determined. Horny. Her eyes squinted open, deliberately drawing their way from his fingers, up across his body, lingering on his lips before she raised her chin and holding his gaze steady slowly added "…and you interrupted." She smiled slightly, her eyes cat like staring at her prey, scanning his face and body.

Wyatt's brain was fizzing. Unable to compute what was happening. Was she, was she saying what he thought – certainly what his suddenly flushed body thought - she was saying? His mouth gaped and blood pooled to his crotch at the mere idea. Before he could process any further she returned her gaze once more to his now black eyes, challenging him, "so what are you going to do about that?"

In an instant he was on her, his body pinning her against the wall. A strong hand holding her wrists firmly above her head, the other just as firmly tugging down her cotton panties. Wordlessly he held her gaze as his hand slipped over her mound and his thick, strong fingers pushed into her. Lucy closed her eyes, moaning at his touch and let her head drop into his chest. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek and neck, and heard a soft grunt escaped his throat as she eased her legs further apart and twisted her hips towards him. Within moments her thighs were trembling, heat cascading through her body and gasping as he brought her over the edge.

He withdrew his fingers and released her arms from his tight, almost painful grasp, but continued to lean his body into her – his arousal pushed hard against her hip. Their eyes met – hers sparkling, his boring into her, his animal need etched on every part of his face. "More" she whispered, throat dry with desire. Silent still he took his command. Gripping her hips firmly he spun her, her hands reaching to steady herself on the small desk that stood in the hallway. From behind her she heard the steady soft pop of buttons as he undid he jeans, his free hand scratching up her spine and he pushed her t-shirt up her back. Her eyes rolled back as he entered her. Heat searing through her electrified body, gasping at every thrust. It didn't take long for her to crest again, Wyatt following soon after scrunching his fingers and her shirt into a fist. Catching his breath he slowly withdrew and tucked himself back into his jeans. Lucy suddenly broke into a satisfied chuckling, standing to adjust her own clothing and with a smiling wink casually turned to face an awestruck Wyatt, "Coffee?"

Wyatt mutely nodded a giant grin on his face forming as he followed her towards the kitchen. He had no idea what the hell had just happened but he wanted to get to know this Lucy Preston a lot more that was for damn sure.


End file.
